ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Odd Todd Exposed!
(Jaddo runs through the field and pulls Maska out of the helicopter.) * Jaddo: Maska! Maska! Maska! Maska! Come on! Come on! Get out of here. Come here. Come on, go. Are you all right? * Maska: Yeah. * Jaddo: Yeah, where are Cullin and Sharka? * Maska: They're on the hill. * Jaddo: Where's Allison? * Maska: She... didn't make it. * Jaddo: Orrin saved her. Go look after the others. * Maska: Where you going? * Jaddo: I'm going to finish this. (The tornado approaches the town. A pie crashes through the billboard showing a mouth with the words "HAPPY DENTIST SURGERY" and crashes into Gruman's Chinese Theatre where it is unknown that there are people in there. Much of Los Angeles is in ruins. Jaddo watches as the tornado heads towards the place he is at. He gets in the van and drives out into the storm. Halka runs under a sign that reads "GOD BLESS AMERICA AND ALL OF OUR VETERANS". Jaddo continues to drive and the tornado continues to ravage the city. Halka runs into the house. Jaddo prepares his own dynamite bomb. He lights it as the tornado and the car collide. As soon as he presses the "NITRUOUS" button, he gets out of the van, which gets sucked into the pienado. Brena, Sharka and Milal watch. The van explodes. Brena, Sharka and Milal watch as Jaddo gets up from the ground, picks up his chainsaw and runs. The tornado dissipates. A hotel window shows the huge horde of pies falling down. One of the pies hits the Hotel Roosevelt sign, knocking out some of the letters. Jaddo continues running with his chainsaw in his grasp as a lemon meringue pie hits the sidewalk.) * Jaddo: Move! Get out of the way! * Brena: Jamie! (They run.) * Jaddo: Get out of there! Get out of the way! (Sharka stood still, unaware that The Promise Pie (in gigantic form) is about to hit her from behind.) * Jaddo: Sharka, move! (Jaddo pushes Sharka away, then revs up his chainsaw. The Promise Pie falls towards Jaddo as he leaps into his mouth.) * Sharka: Jaddo! (The Promise Pie hits the ground, dead.) * Brena: Jamie! * Milal: Oh my god! (A whirr is heard as we see some yellow blood coming out of the pie's body. Jaddo is slicing through it with his chainsaw. Finally, Jaddo appears out of it, coughing, then pulls Keari out, too.) * Sharka: Jaddo! (Allison Lang arrives into Odd Todd's HQ and finds him.) * Odd Todd: Kazar, you're not going to let them arrest me, are you? Kazar! DO something!! * Allison Lang: I... they have proof, Odd Todd. How... how could you do such a thing? * Odd Todd: That green bitch slept with the yellow kid!! And she kept flirting with you. I SAW her! What, I was supposed to let that fly?! * Allison Lang: (confused) Are you meaning to tell us you made those pienadoes because I thought she was a flirt?! * Odd Todd: (raging) Your red girl was a TRAMP! I had to teach her to behave! * Allison Lang: By making three pienadoes?! * Odd Todd: (devil horns) SHE HAD IT COMING!! I don't regret nothing, Allison. Nothing! She will bleed like the pig she was! * Allison Lang: We've heard more than enough. Odd Todd, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. (Outside, Worjo, Cullin and Sharka sees the action.) * Worjo: I don't know how Nosoo will ever manage to rebuild her life. She couldn't even speak during the trial. * Cullin: And I don't know how I'd feel in Agent Olive's shoes. Knowing that their own buddy has been capable of such cruelty... * Sharka: In any case, I'm impressed with you, Aladar. You didn't even puke once! * Aladar: Oh no! * Sharka: What is it? * Aladar: The trial. The hooded stranger has been captured. It will start soon. (The screen turns into black.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Pienado